Fleeting dreams can lead to happiness
by terminatorluvr
Summary: four girls from the same world, all of them have suffered painful experiences and have been left with deep scars but can they find friendship within each other only to discover dark secrets within one another! what will happen how will they react! Ayax Hotohori, MiorixTasuki, Miakax Tasuki, Yuix Suboshi
1. Chapter 1

Fleeting dreams can lead to happiness

**In Konan**

**Miaka sat in her room lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. "Oh Yui I wish we could stop all this fighting and go back to the way things were" she sighed deeply a tear falling down her cheek; she wiped it away sadly. **

**Suddenly she was disturbed by a loud knocking on her door making her jump. "Yes?" Miaka answered nervously "Yoh Miaka it's me Tasuki I brought you some grub" he said entering her room and placing the tray on a table. "Thanks Tasuki I appreciate it" Miaka smiled grateful for the offering of a warm meal. **

"**oh yeah Hotohori wants you to come to the throne room after you eat he says its important" Tasuki added pleased that Miaka was feeling up to eating, after all she's been troubled about Yui for quite a while.**

**In throne room**

"**Ahh that was mighty tasty" Miaka sighed happily stuffed from her meal. "Ah Miaka you made it" said a familiar voice from a purple haired cross dresser. "Hi Nuriko" Miaka mumbled flatly not really feeling up to a happy response. "Still worried about Yui" Nuriko said kindly hugging Miaka gently. Miaka returned the hug gratefully Nuriko always understood what was wrong. **

"**Ah you all made it I'm glad" Hotohori said walking forwards and taking a seat on his throne. All the warriors kneeled except for Miaka as she was a priestess and second in the highest command possible. "Now I have something important to tell you all and I'm sure you will be extremely shocked" Hotohori began. **

"**Are the Kuto armies planning to attack or something?" Tamahome began worriedly his fists clenched. Hotohori shook his head relieving Tamahome of his worries "No of course not otherwise I would have dispatched my own armies beforehand if they were" Hotohori answered. The others nodded annoying Tamahome "ok so I'm not a genius just stop teasing me" Tamahome yelled. "I have lately come across a young maiden with immense celestial powers and have asked her to stay at the palace under the protection of being my woman" Hotohori began. **

**A beautiful orange haired girl with big blue eyes appeared wearing a school uniform next to Hotohori with a slight blush on her face. Everyone gasps in shock and amazement unable to believe what they are seeing before them. "But she looks completely normal despite being totally hot and sexy" Tasuki blurted out. Hotohori glances at Tasuki sternly and coughs discretely as a warning to say shut up. "In what way has she got Celestial powers" Miaka asked curiously. Aya coughed loudly directing Hotohori's attention towards her. "Oh yes this girls name is Aya Mikage and she is 16 a year older than you Miaka". **

"**Nice to meet you all I hope we become good friends" Aya smiled sweetly, Miaka suddenly became gloomy causing concern among the group. "Hey Miaka what's the matter Y'know" Chichiri asked. "She's not only extremely cute but she has bigger boobs than me" Miaka muttered. **

"**Um if I may could I show them" Aya asked politely. "Of course everyone get back" Hotohori ordered and everyone obeyed. A purple aura surrounded Aya's body and then her hair turned blue and her eyes amber. "Um Aya?" Miaka asked worriedly and Ceres turned to look at her solemnly. Everyone gasped in shock at the beautiful woman before them especially the guys who began to get a slight boner. **

**Ceres floated toward Miaka and touched her face smiling gently "you have a pure heart not only that you're a C-genome" Ceres answered gently. Miaka backed away nervously and clung to Tamahome who was still stunned by the angel before him.**

**That evening**

**Ceres is in Hotohori's chamber and Hotohori is dressing himself into his bed robe in the bathroom. He leaves the bathroom and walks towards his bed and turns red at the sight of Ceres lying in his bed nude but covered by the sheet. **

"**What's wrong I thought I was your wife Hotohori?" Ceres began getting up but covering her breasts. "I know you're just so beautiful Ceres" Hotohori said kissing her gently to which Ceres returned passionately. Ceres got up from under the covers and straddled Hotohori and continued kissing him but Hotohori gently thrust her up and down as he did so.**

**In Tamahome's room**

**Miaka looked into her teacup quietly and kept thinking about Yui but also about Hotohori's new lover who would most likely become his wife. Tamahome brought some rice balls over and ate one himself but was surprised when Miaka didn't even take one let alone eat the whole batch. "Hey Miaka what's wrong you're awfully quiet not only that you're not eating very much" Tamahome asked eating a rice ball and sipping his tea. "I...I'm such a fool" Miaka whispered quietly a tear rolling down her face and into her tea shocking Tamahome. **

"**What…Miaka I don't understand?" Tamahome said confused taking her hand. Miaka pulled it away clenching her teacup so hard that it shattered cutting her hands. "Miaka geez what the hell is wrong with you?" Tamahome yelled running to her side and taking her hands to look at the damage. "I should have realized my feelings sooner then I wouldn't feel this way" Miaka began making Tamahome's eyes turn dark with jealousy. "Listen you're just upset you're not thinking straight" Tamahome began nervously trying to distract her desperately. **

"**No I'm a fool I do care about you Tamahome but my flair has just burned out I don't feel the same way anymore she began sadly. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Tamahome yelled angrily pushing her onto his bed shocking her. "Tamahome what are you doing?" Miaka asked worriedly. "Showing you what it means to leave me" he said darkly. "No…No please don't" Miaka begged backing away. Tamahome edged towards the bed his fists shaking with rage.**

**In Hotohori's chambers**

"**Oh Hotohori that feels…ah so…ah oh god….good" Ceres gasped clinging to him. Hotohori lay her down on the bed and continued to thrust his hips but sucked and nibbled at her nipples. Sweat ran down their backs as their heated ordeal continued with passion. "I've never felt like this before Ceres your completely different than I've ever imagined" Hotohori panted. **

**Ceres pushed him away for a second and removed him from her groin and looked deeply into his eyes. "You're not the first man I've been with you know due to my species reproductive evolution I have slept with many males" Ceres said coldly. Hotohori pulled Ceres closely and stroked her hair "I don't care all I want is for you to remain by my side" Hotohori said tilting back Ceres head and kissing her passionately to which she returned.**

**In Tamahome's room**

"**I said get away from me now…...quit it you jerk" Miaka screamed desperately trying to free herself of Tamahome's tight grasp. Her buns had been removed and her uniform was torn open and flashing her shoulders and breasts which were uncovered by Tamahome who had pulled up her bra. "I said enough please why you are doing this" Miaka wept unhappily.**

"**Hotohori this, Hotohori that it's all I hear from you I'm sick of it you're my woman" Tamahome yelled angrily. Miaka's eyes widened in shock and fear and remembered the men that attacked Yui in the slums of Kuto. "No not like this not the way Yui was raped" Miaka wept. She spotted a broken plate and grabbed it desperately and cut Tamahome's face with it allowing her to escape. "That was not my Tamahome he's gone he would have never done that to me before that asshole" Miaka sobbed to herself. Tamahome was left in his room with a clutter of dishes and broken china as well as a cut on his cheek.**

**In the corridor**

**Tasuki was on his way to his room after a long bath "ah that was great" he thought to himself enjoying the night air. He suddenly heard a loud sobbing and saw Miaka heading towards him who rushed into his arms. "What the…Miaka what's wrong" Tasuki asked baffled and concerned. "Tamahome he….I thought he loved me and yet he….I was so scared" Miaka sobbed clinging to Tasuki. Tasuki wrapped his arms round Miaka consoling her gently his eyes turned dark with rage "Tamahome I'll make you pay for what you've done" he snarled baring his fangs. **

**Chapter 2: new love that blossoms with me**

"**Hey Miaka here take this" Tasuki said giving Miaka a handkerchief to which she took gratefully and wiped her eyes. "Look come back to my room and we can discuss this calmly and slowly…I'll throw in some booze if it will help you forget" Tasuki offered kindly. Miaka smiled tearfully "sounds absolutely fucking awesome" Miaka said pissed off. Tasuki chuckled to himself and lead her away.**

**In Tasuki's room**

**Tasuki was wearing a pair of bottoms but his chest was bare and he was flashing his toned muscles. Miaka was wearing her school shirt and panties her hairs lose and flowing and falling in front of her face. Tasuki handed her a bottle of wine to which she just put on the bed next to her, her face tearstained. **

"**Look how bout we drink it together won't be no fun otherwise eh?" Tasuki said trying to cheer her up. He poured 2 cupfuls of wine and handed one to Miaka who looked at it then gulped it down crossly to which Tasuki sipped his slowly watching Miaka. "Ahh that was good can I have more" Miaka asked turning red in the cheeks. "Um sure but be careful this stuff is 100% alcohol Y'know". **

"***hic*…*hic*...Hey Tasuki you've always *hic* been good to me..." Miaka began slowly. "Sure what are friends for" Tasuki said pouring her another cup. "But Tamahome has always been more concerned about his friggin money even when I wanted to use it to buy food for his family" Miaka yelled. Tasuki put down his glass and sat next to and took Miaka's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. **

"**Miaka I know you only ever saw me as a friend and at first so did I or even a sister but after I saw how much you were willing to sacrifice and how much stronger you became I began to find myself falling in love with you" Tasuki confessed. Miaka looked into his eyes they were gentle, solemn she could tell he was being honest. "Tasuki I never knew you felt this way about me I'm sorry" Miaka said.**

**(Play InuYasha love theme) Tasuki took hold of her hands and looked deep into Miaka's eyes causing her to blush and her panties to become wet. "Please accept my love and I promise to never ever hurt you the way Tamahome did I may not be perfect but I swear to love and protect you forever" Tasuki said gently. Miaka leant towards Tasuki and touched his bare chest and looked into his eyes "I…I will Tasuki forever and always" Miaka said softly. **

**Tasuki grabbed Miaka's waist and straddled her on his lap causing her to blush. "Miaka I'm so happy that you want to be with me" Tasuki said. "Mmm me to Tasuki" Miaka nodded shyly. Miaka and Tasuki leaned towards each other and kissed heavily.**


	2. as my love for you awakens

**As my love for you awakens**

**Chapter 3: developing our feelings into one**

**Tasuki gently kissed Miaka rubbing her clit making her moan with pleasure and jolt from the shock. "Oh my your all wet how intriguing" Tasuki teased making Miaka blush, "No Tasuki don't look I'm embarrassed" Miaka cried covering her face. Tasuki sighed then took her hand and placed it on his chest Miaka was amazed to feel how fast his heartbeat was. **

"**No way could it be your nervous too" Miaka gasped amazed at this discovery. Tasuki bonked her on the head gently "pretty slow aint ya" he said fondly. Miaka pounced on him her breasts pressed against his face causing him to blush. "Thank you god" Tasuki said to himself. **

**Later**

"**Oh…oh Tasuki so good ah…oh...Yeah" Miaka called out clinging to the sheets with her hands while lying on her back. "Damn you're so tight and wet Miaka you really love it" Tasuki moaned. Sweat ran down his back a red aura emitting from both their bodies and filling the room. "Ah ah I'm gonna cum Tasuki oh yeeeaaaahhh!" Miaka called out.**

**Miaka lay on the bed panting Tasuki stroking her back and then kissing it fondly "You ok I was rather rough I'm sorry". "It's ok my body was just not used to a foreign object let alone this kind of pressure" Miaka panted. Tasuki covered her with a sheet and let her sleep while he poured himself another drink.**

**In Kuto**

**Yui is in her room and sulking heavily about Tamahome and Miaka being together. She nibbles at the food that Suboshi brought in for her but is still preoccupied by the sight out of her window. There is a knock at her door and Suboshi enters still concerned about Yui's wellbeing. "Lady Yui, Nakago requests you come to the throne room immediately and that you wear something decent" Suboshi said awkwardly. **

"**This better be good Nakago I was enjoying my peace and quiet" Yui groaned crossly sorting her hair out. She suddenly gasped at the blue haired, brown eyed girl beside Nakago who turned to look at her. It was obvious that this girl was rather beautiful and had more sex appeal to boot. Yui shook her head trying to distract herself from showing her obvious jealousy. "So who is this newcomer you've brought before me Nakago" Yui asked suspiciously. "Lady Yui this is Miori Sahara Ceres Type B and a Celestial descendant" Nakago said beckoning Miori to come forward. **

"**Nice to meet you Lady Yui, you must be the Priestess of Seiryu, Nakago told me so much about" Miori said kindly. Yui was pleased by Miori's awareness of her status and smiled to herself. "Well I'm glad you're aware of who I am and just be sure to show respect towards me" Yui said sternly to which Miori nodded obediently. "I hope you do not mind Lady Yui but I have been put in charge of taking care of her" Suboshi answered. Yui felt a sharp pain in her chest as she heard those words. She was well aware of Suboshi's role he had to play in this and that he was merely obeying orders, then why did she feel so unhappy to hear these words?.**

**Next Day **

**Konan**

**Everyone is sitting around the table eating breakfast but there is an ominous aura emitting from several people and lovey dovey ones from others. Nuriko coughs to break the awkward silence and to prepare to say something.**

"**Um so….Miaka it looks like something unexpected happened between you and Tasuki last night care to explain" Nuriko asked taking a bite out of his pork dumpling. Tamahome stopped eating and glared at Miaka crossly causing her to become nervous and unable to speak. Tasuki sensed her hesitation and took a deep breath "I slept with Miaka after Tamahome assaulted her". Everyone drops their cutlery in shock and Miaka turns red from the embarrassment and shock. "Tamahome is what he said true" Nuriko asked darkly his fists clenched and trembling. Tamahome clenched his fists and swallowed nervously. **

"**Hey he asked you a question you jerk!" Aya yelled angrily. Tamahome snapped unable to control his rage; "YES I DID OK!" Tamahome bellowed. "But why do it Y'know…" Chichiri started "we all thought you loved Miaka". Tamahome glared at Hotohori who was sitting with Aya and glaring at Tamahome. "Because of pompous pants over there" Tamahome spat bitterly. Nuriko bolted up enraged by Tamahome's insult towards the emperor, "easy Nuriko let him speak then you may do as you like" Hotohori said calmly and Nuriko obeyed. **

"**I love and cared for Miaka everyday and promised to make her happier than anyone in the world but all she spoke about was Hotohori this and Hotohori that I was sick of it!" Tamahome snapped. Miaka felt something snap within her and she bolted up from her chair "maybe it would have been different if you had paid more attention to me rather than your fucking money all the god damn time!" Miaka yelled. Everyone went silent even Tamahome "no matter what happened, just so long as we could be together I put up with it but you sold anything, risked anything just to kept a fucking dime in your pocket even after your family were taken care of by the emperor" Miaka wept "you never cared about me it was always the money either that or getting off with me" Miaka sobbed. Tamahome felt guilty and attempted to walk towards her "well not anymore Tasuki always cared for me in way you never did and I want real happiness not living with a jerk who always puts himself first!" Miaka said coldly clinging to Tasuki. **

**With that Tamahome got up and left the room his fists clenched and his heart broken at the fact that he lost Miaka because of his own stupidity and selfishness. "He'll get over it after all you've been through much worse" Tasuki said kindly. **

**That afternoon**

**Aya was walking around the garden with Hotohori admiring the lovely plants and blossoming flowers on the trees the petals falling like snow. She was wearing a red ruby pendant tied twice around her neck and the ruby hung just above her breasts. A red tube top that showed her tummy and fabulous waist, a matching mini skirt that ended at her thighs with a small slit on the left side. To accessorize she was wearing a red leather jacket that ended at her skirts edge and red high heeled boots that ended just below the knee. **

**Hotohori gazed at her admiring her beauty and obvious sex appeal that would have made anyone a fool not to notice it. He had to do it here if not now then when, "Aya I need to tell you something" Hotohori began kindly. "What is it Hotohori?" Aya asked gently her eyes sparkling like the bluest of seas. With that Hotohori pulled Aya close shocking her and clung to her tightly, "Hotohori what's wrong your hurting me?" Aya asked worriedly. **

"**Aya…Aya I" Hotohori started nervously desperate to tell Aya how he felt about her, how long he had admired her. Aya wrapped her arms around his back comfortingly edging Hotohori to say the words. "I….I love you Aya!" Hotohori blurted out loudly still clinging to Aya causing her eyes to widen with shock. She stood there in the arms of the emperor trying to calculate what had just happened. **

**In Kuto**

**Yui and Miori are at the breakfast table eating but there is a lot of tension in the air making Suboshi nervous so he looks at Nakago for back up. Yui is wearing her school uniform and Miori is wearing a purple top, beige sweater and blue mini skirt with brown shoes. Yui keeps glancing at Miori who is enjoying her meal but is getting irritated by the continuing staring until she snaps. **

"**Listen lady Yui I know you don't exactly like me being here but you could show some respect towards me too, I'm not happy that you keep staring at me like I'm a freak or something!" Miori snaps crossly causing Yui to drop her fork in shock. "What did you just say to me?" Yui snarled until Suboshi intervened before it got out of hand. "Enough you two geez and Yui you could be more polite she is essential to our mission whether you like it or not!" Suboshi snapped. **

**With that Yui got up and stormed out crossly still upset that Miori was getting special treatment. "She's merely here to help so why isn't she getting scolded?" Yui muttered to herself. "Hmm jealous are we lady Yui" a voice sniggered behind her, Yui turned to see Soi behind her with a huge smirk on her face. "Soi why are you following me and how dare you show such disrespect!" Yui snapped to which Soi just laughed.**

"**You really are jealous of her aren't you? Well you may as well get used to it Miori may have more in common with you than you really know!" Soi smirked and disappeared leaving Yui alone and confused. "Damn it all!" Yui yelled locking herself in her room. She collapsed on her bed knocking a photo off to which she picked up her eyes widening.**

**The picture was of Yui and Miaka in school enjoying themselves and as usual Miaka was stuffing her face and Yui laughing. Yui clutched her chest sadly and began to cry to herself "Miaka…Miaka I'm sorry!" Yui wept and collapsed into a fit of tears on her bed. **

**In Konan**

**Aya was still in shock and trying to get a grip of the situation she swallowed nervously trying to say something "Hotohori I can't be so precious to you I've merely met you only 2 days ago how can you be in love with me?" Aya asked nervously. Hotohori looked deeply into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his hand causing Aya to blush "and during that time I watched your every move, listened to your every word" Hotohori stated gently. Aya covered her mouth and gasped "oh no what did I say, I hope I never said anything offensive!" Aya said worriedly. **

"**So honest and sweet" Hotohori chuckled "no I listened to you talk about your family, your friends and all the things you loved" Hotohori said. He gazed at her with his beautiful golden hazel eyes causing Aya to go weak in the knees. She looked down blushing deeply but Hotohori tilted her head up again with his hand Aya blushed even harder "Hotohori" Aya said shyly. With that they shared a sweet and passionate kiss under the blossoming trees.**

**It just so happened that Nuriko had been watching and was ecstatic at what he saw "way to go your highness!" Nuriko squealed quietly watching the pair kiss. He sighed happily "one day I gotta find myself a cute girl to fool around with". Little did he know that a young girl named Chidori would one day answer his prayers?**


	3. a young girls love

**A young girl's love is more powerful than destruction**

**In Royal garden**

**Chidori lands in the gardens nude and her hair lose and flowing, she is alone and afraid not to mention in an unfamiliar world far away from home. "Where am I?" Chidori says to herself worriedly, she hears someone coming and cowers in the bushes. "Come out whoever you are!" Hotohori orders. Chidori pokes her head out nervously to which Hotohori puts away his sword and apologizes.**

"**Please forgive me I thought you were a soldier from Kuto or even worse a Seiryu Warrior" Hotohori apologizes. "Um could I possibly ask a favor" Chidori mumbles awkwardly wriggling from side to side. "Go ahead" Hotohori says kindly, "could I have some clothes" she whispers to which Hotohori notices she is nude and turns red. **

**He hands her a cloak to cover herself and then she appears from the bushes carried by Hotohori. "Hey I'm not an invalid put me down" Chidori yells embarrassed squirming about. "You're nude so if you move about you'll start flashing Hotohori states teasing her. Chidori turns red and calms down. **

**In Palace**

"**Was there a special reason that you summoned us your highness" Nuriko asks politely. "Yes as a matter of fact Nuriko" Hotohori states. He beckons Chidori to come forward who is wearing a pink kimono with a red flower pattern, a red obi and her hair in 2 buns. Nuriko's eyes widen is disbelief at the sight before him. **

**Flashback**

"**Big brother, big brother this way" Kourin calls happily pulling Nuriko's arm.**

**Now**

"**Kourin" Nuriko mutters to himself taken aback. "Hey Nuriko is something wrong Y'know?" Chichiri asks worriedly. Nuriko doesn't answer for he is too busy staring at Chidori, Miaka takes a deep breath "HEEEY NURIKO!" she yells loudly getting Nuriko's attention and slightly agitating him. "What is it damn it!" Nuriko yells annoyed making Miaka jump. **

**Chidori runs up to him worriedly "Big brother don't yell at her please" Chidori begs tears in her eyes. Nuriko crouches down and pats her head gently "don't cry Chidori Miaka is just an annoying bitch" he teased making Chidori giggle. "Why you little..." Miaka snarled crossly at the comment just sent her way. **

**That night**

**Nuriko lies on his bed in his bed robe staring at the ceiling and Chidori walks in wearing a red blouse and panties her hair still in buns. "Onee-chan can I sleep with you I get scared" she asks. Nuriko nods kindly to which Chidori curls up on the bed and nuzzles up to him gently. **

**Nuriko strokes Chidori's hair and holds her close not wanting to let go of his reincarnated sister. As she fell asleep Nuriko felt a strange feeling, one that he had never felt before especially towards a sibling. Attempting to distract himself Nuriko covered up Chidori and turned over to try to calm down.**

**Next day**

**Nuriko's eyes are red and bloodshot and he has dark circles under his eyes which scare the other warriors. "Jesus Nuriko what happened to you?" Tasuki asked kinda freaked out, "Chidori she…she was in my room and it got too much" Nuriko mumbled.**

"**You like her don't you!" Tamahome teased to which Nuriko threw him halfway across the room. "Damn jerk" Nuriko mumbled to himself. "Onee-chan I know your mad but violence is wrong" a voice said behind to which Nuriko gasped in amazement.**

**Chidori was in her normal form but still had her hair in buns, she was wearing a knee length peach colored Chinese dress with no sleeves with a white petal flower pattern on the left side of the chest. On her feet she had red pumps which suited her perfectly and to keep her buns in place 2 white beaded and pink flower bands.**

"**Well good morning Chidori" Tasuki said in a flirtatious way but Miaka knew he was only being kind to her. "Good morning Tasuki I believe it's time for breakfast" Chidori said cheerfully. "What's with the new outfit" Tamahome said rubbing his head crossly "oh this it's from Hotohori as he and Aya think I would look good in Chinese attire" Chidori said spinning around showing off her outfit. **

**She grabbed Nuriko's hand and pulled him away to which Tamahome grumbled crossly. "Well good luck finding a girl of your own Tamahome" Tasuki teased agitating the blue haired warrior as Miaka snuggled into his chest and led her along to breakfast. "That cocky bastard" Tamahome muttered but followed suit as he himself was getting hungry. **

**At breakfast**

**Everyone was sitting around the table enjoying their food on another sunny day in their empire. Tamahome looked around the room and snarled and ate his food faster trying to distract himself. **

**Hotohori and Aya were sat together enjoying food; "here say ahh" Aya said cutely. "Ahh" Hotohori said opening his mouth wide to which Aya popped in a delicious looking item. "So tasty I just love sweet and sour prawns" Hotohori sighed happily "I know aren't they delicious" Aya giggled pleased that Hotohori enjoyed the same food as her. Hotohori placed a slice of fillet into her mouth to which she squealed with joy "oooh it's so tasty I love duck in pineapple sauce". **

**Nuriko was sipping green tea and eating rice noodles with fish and vegetables in fish stock. "Ahh this tastes so good I could get used to this" Nuriko sighed heavily beside him Chidori was eating her won breakfast of ribs, soup and steamed white rice "you always eat too little Big bro" Chidori mumbled while eating. **

**Tasuki and Miaka were eating while chatting about how to spend their day it was driving Tamahome crazy he had to find some way of getting her back by any means necessary after all who would he f*** when he was horny. Tasuki saw Tamahome's look and said fiercely "if you wanna take her back you can forget it just go to the local harem!" **

**Tamahome growled crossly and said slyly "you're awfully clingy to such a horny little slut" he said cruelly and continued eating. Chichiri was upset by Tamahome's words and vowed to speak to him to help his comrade to follow down the correct path once more. Mitsukake and Chiriko could tell what Chichiri was thinking but left it be and continued eating.**

**Later**

"**Look why did you call me out here Chichiri" asked crossly still annoyed from breakfast "Look Tamahome I know you want Miaka back but you have to consider her happiness now" Chichiri said sternly removing his mask. "Not you too I thought you were my friend" Tamahome yelled angrily "I am so if you love Miaka then let her go" Chichiri said sternly.**

**Tamahome considered what Chichiri said then sighed and answered "so what should I do then?" "Well what about that cute girl named Xi-Fang you seemed to get into her pretty well" Chichiri said to which Tamahome took into consideration then walked off to get a breather and go over his thoughts. **


End file.
